


A Long Night on Jakku

by Xesahc



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot/Human Relationships, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xesahc/pseuds/Xesahc
Summary: After rescuing BB-8 from the hands of Teedo, Rey contemplates her life alone on Jakku. Desperate for any physical intimacy, Rey plays with herself while BB-8 spends the night at her shelter. But when the curious droid interrupts her privacy, Rey soon finds the partner she's been waiting for.
Relationships: BB-8/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Long Night on Jakku

Nightfall was always a welcome relief on the desert sands of Jakku. The blistering heat that overwhelmed the planet briefly subsided as the Sun set beyond the horizon. Rey had set aside her gear and tried to relax inside the derelict AT-AT she had made her home. Her thoughts wondered as she gazed up at the stars that dotted the night sky.

Despite her best efforts earlier in the day, the parts she had scavenged from one of the long-abandoned Star Destroyers wasn't worth much. All her hard work was worth only a mere quarter of a portion. Rey was lucky Plutt had even offered her that much, as he was known to offer far less for more impressive hauls.

Rey turned her eyes towards the small astromech droid resting by the corner of the walker's open compartment. It was the lost BB-unit she rescued from the hands of Teedo. Droids were highly sought after on Jakku, as their parts were worth a lot on the black market. Most droids that were caught without an owner were quickly captured and had their circuits harvested for cash.

She wondered how the little droid managed to last as long as he did out on the desert fields. He had told Rey that his name was BB-8 and that he was on a mission after being separated from his master. He didn't divulge much more than that, but Rey knew better than to pry into other people's business. There tended to be good reasons for someone to keep a secret.

The droid had asked to stay with her for the night, despite Rey's initial reservations. Jakku was not a place where it was encouraged to have guests spend the night. Inviting someone over was an open invitation to have your possessions ransacked and sold to the highest bidder. But Rey had a hard time imagining BB-8 trying to steal from her, especially due to his lack of arms. She felt a twinge of sympathy for the round mech.

After all, she knew what it was like to wait for someone on your own.

BB-8 was in sleep-mode, conserving energy for their trek towards Niima Outpost the following morning. If his master was going anywhere to meet up with him, it would be there. Rey smiled at the sleeping droid. She found it comforting to spend some time with someone who wasn't trying to take advantage of her. Out here, she was usually out on her own.

Alone. Rey had that word on the back of her mind lately. It was true that she continued to hold on to the hope her family would come back for her. But there were needs that even they couldn't fill for her.

Rey knew how the other scavengers looked at her. Most dismissed her, caring mostly for their own self-preservation. But others gazed upon her with more leering eyes. Occasionally, one would step up and proposition her for certain favors in exchange for food. Rey always refused their offers, sometimes violently if need be. It was an easy way for women to survive on Jakku, provided that one was considered desirable enough to be worth something.

But in the back of her mind, Rey knew she could never give in to that way of life. That would require a level of vulnerability she just wasn't willing to give to complete strangers. For someone to be that close to her, it couldn't be reduced to a mere transaction.  
Still, she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't crave some form of intimacy.

Rey shifted her eyes towards the star-filled sky. Each dot was another world filled with new opportunities. A new way of living. A world where she didn't have to worry where her next meal would come from. A place she could feel safe and loved.

Deep inside, Rey felt a sense of longing that she had to satisfy, even if only temporarily. She looked over her shoulder to check on BB-8. He was still in sleep mode, his sensors shut off from the world around him. How fortunate, Rey thought to herself. Now she had the privacy she needed.

Rey pulled off her pants, being very careful not to make too much noise. The last thing she wanted was to wake her guest up. Her pants soon laid crumpled in a pile by the edge of the sheet she was lying on. The stains of dirt could be washed out tomorrow. It wasn't like she was going anywhere important.

Slowly, Rey spread apart her legs. Her undergarments didn't cling tightly to her figure, as they would've chaffed her skin under the desert heat. Instead, they had wide openings for her legs that allowed plenty of room for air to come through. It was a practical design for someone living on Jakku.

Rey inched her hand behind the waistband of her underwear. She just wanted some quick relief and knew she didn't have to strip down entirely to do so. Her fingers combed through the delicate hairs that formed her bush. The dark pubes brushed against her fingertips as her hand slid further down.

Eventually, Rey's fingers reached the hood of her clitoris. She felt a surge of ecstasy shoot through her body, even as she briefly grazed against the small organ. While she wanted to start right away, the tips of her fingers were still dry. That wouldn't have been a pleasant experience for her.

Rey brought her fingers down even lower. She traced them along the slit of her labia. Her body trembled as her digits touched the outer lips. She had to take this one step at a time. If she rushed things, she'd risk waking BB-8. Steadily, her fingers prodded their way inside.

It was a gentle motion at first. Rey made very simple movements with her wrist as she fingered her pussy. Just the feeling of something penetrating her was enough to start making her wet. Rey closed her eyes and just let her fingers do their work. It was a familiar experience for her, but one that brought her plenty of comfort on the many nights she spent alone.

Rey picked up the pace as her fingers plunged into her at a faster rhythm. She could feel the fluid sticking to her fingertips. A soft moan, hardly more than a content sigh, escaped her lips. It was difficult for Rey to hold herself back, but she had to find a way to make do. There was no time for foreplay, she reminded herself. Just focus on getting yourself off.

The tips of her fingers were soaked when she pulled them back out. Rey rubbed her thumb across the slick digits. Once her thumb was nice and wet, Rey placed it right up against her clit. She shivered as she made contact. Just the slightest touch caused her legs to tremble. Rey made small circular motions using her thumb. Each rotation she made drove her nerve endings wild. Her movements were slow but deliberate. If anyone knew how sensitive she was down there, it was herself.

As soon as Rey began getting used to the gentle motion of her thumb, she changed directions. Now moving counter to her original movements, her thumb gradually made quicker and quicker rotations. Rey lost herself in the pleasure. The aches and pains she accumulated over the past few hours seemed to melt away. Right now, she didn't have to worry about what tomorrow would bring. For the moment, all that mattered was how much she deserved to feel good.

Her heart raced as she went. Her pants and sighs became more rapid. Rey gazed up at Jakku's twin moons and threw her head back. Sweat trickled down her neck and onto her collarbone. Quiet sighs turned into deep moans. It didn't matter to Rey. She needed this.

Tucked away out of Rey's sight, BB-8 began to stir. His eye lit up, signifying the little droid was now awake. He was still booting-up after being sleep-mode, so he was still processing his surroundings. All that he knew was that he was hearing some strange sounds while he was offline. And he wanted to investigate.

BB-8 straightened himself up and cautiously rolled forward. He made sure to keep quiet. After all, he was carrying information that was vital for the Resistance. There was no way he could let that fall into the wrong hands.

As he inched out of the shadows, he saw Rey's silhouette against the light of the moons. Her back against him, so she didn't seem to know he was there. Rey moaned and writhed while she rubbed her hand between her legs. Was she scratching herself? The movements of her wrist didn't seem to suggest that. There was something about her cries that seemed... inviting. So, BB-8 decided to approach her.

The droid rolled up right beside Rey, whose eyes were closed shut. BB-8 waited for a couple of seconds before he made a few inquisitive beeps.

"Oh my god!" Rey's eyes shot open and she leapt up to her feet. She immediately reached for her staff lying by her side and tried her best to cover herself up. Rey scanned the room for any intruders, but lowered her weapon when she saw the small droid looking up at her in confusion.

"BB-8," she sighed. "Don't scare me like that." Rey's cheeks turned red out of embarrassment. She should've known better than to masturbate while someone was staying over. But she just couldn't help herself. Rey set her staff aside and went to pick up her pants, still lying on a pile on the floor.

Rey brushed off the sand she had kicked up during her panic and tried her hardest to avoid eye-contact with BB-8. How much did the little droid see? Did he even know what she was doing? BB-8 approached her, much more carefully this time. He could see she was upset. Did he do something wrong?

BB-8 spoke up, a series of beeps and whistles asking Rey if she was okay.

"I'm fine. I just didn't know you were awake."

BB-8 made a slow whir, almost regretful in its tone.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just not used to... guests."

Rey barely had one leg into her pant-leg before she heard a few particularly prying blips.

"What was I doing?" Rey froze in place. She looked over her shoulder and saw BB-8 looking at her quite intently. He seemed to be very concerned for her well-being. "Well, um... I was just..." She stammered as she talked. Rey didn't know how to explain the situation to him. But she figured there wasn't any point in trying to hide it.

"You see..." Rey folded up her pants in her arms and knelt down in front of the droid, making sure she was at his eye-level. "I've been on my own for a while now. And there are certain... urges that I need to tend to myself. Physically." Rey paused, hoping she was phrasing things as best as she could. BB-8 seemed to hang on her every word as she spoke. She took that as a sign she was doing an alright job. "Normally, I wouldn't do this with someone else around, but..."

She stopped herself. Rey didn't want to open up old wounds and certainly not in front of a stranger. She forced herself to smile and gently patted BB-8's head.

"Well, get some sleep. We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Rey stood up and went to work picking up her scattered belongings. BB-8 watched as she carried her gear over to her sleeping quarters inside the walker. He could tell she was upset and felt guilty about sneaking up on her. She was a scavenger, but she saved him from being taken for parts. A person in her situation didn't have to go out of their way to help a mere droid. Especially when they had no one else in their life.

BB-8 wanted to make amends. He followed after Rey, doing his best to navigate around the crates that crowded his path. He tilted his head around the door to her quarters and peeked inside. Rey was dropping her stuff in the corner of her room as she sat right at the head of her makeshift bed. The wasn't much space for her as it was, and her bed was just a thin sheet over a pair of two leather chairs.

Not wanting to cause another incident, BB-8 made a series of steady beeps to let Rey know he was there. Her head turned towards the doorway. Although her eyes were weary, she noticed the droid seemed to perk up when they made eye-contact.

"Do you need something, BB-8?"

The droid slowly rolled into her room, almost like he was testing her boundaries. His head tilted down as he inched forward. A set of regretful clicks followed as he went.

"It's alright, there's nothing to apologize about. I'm not mad at you."

BB-8 tilted his head back up to meet her face. His beeps were still low, but the sound of relief echoed in their tone. Rey smiled at his modesty.

"You wish to help me?" Rey chuckled. "With what?"

When Rey heard the next series of beeps, her expression quickly changed.

"I'm sorry, c-could you repeat that?"

BB-8 repeated the same series of beeps, making sure to emphasize what he was saying. Rey's mouth was agape at what she had just heard. Did she mishear what he was saying or was the droid malfunctioning? She had to know.

"You want... to help me... with my urges?" She could hardly believe had she had just said, let alone the fact she was repeating something an astromech droid just told her. But to her surprise, BB-8 nodded and let out a few affirmative blips. She hadn't misinterpreted him.

Rey was at a loss for words. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red as she stared at BB-8. Did he even know what he was offering to do? She had heard of droids that were programmed for more sensual purposes, but a droid like BB-8? He wasn't even humanoid. How was he even supposed to please her?

And why was she entertaining a thought like that?

It took a while for Rey to find her voice. "Um, BB-8," she said. "I know you're trying to help... and I'm honestly a bit flattered, but..." The more she spoke, the hotter Rey began to feel. Every word that spilled out seemed to dig a hole she couldn't climb out of. "It's just... I’ve never been with anyone else before, and we've only just met..."

Rey had no idea why she was trying to put BB-8 down gently. She could have firmly told him no like every other person who tried to proposition her. Maybe it was because she knew the droid meant no harm by what he said. Maybe it was because it didn't feel right getting mad at something that was designed to look so innocent and cute. Or maybe...

A lone mechanical groan exited the droid. BB-8 tilted his head down out of embarrassment. He knew he made the situation more awkward and felt ashamed. All he wanted to do was help, and he only made things worse. Slowly, he pivoted his head around and started rolling out of Rey's quarters, barely managing to utter a few apologetic beeps as he went.

Rey felt awful. She had to make things right with her guest.

"Wait!" Rey yelled.

BB-8 stopped in his tracks and turned around. He and Rey gazed into the other's eyes. Rey had no idea what she was doing, what she even wanted. Lord knows why she wanted it. But in her long days on Jakku, BB-8 was the first being who honestly wanted to help her. Just as she helped him.

"If we do this, you cannot tell your master. Alright?"

BB-8 perked right up and quickly rolled over to the foot of Rey's bed. Rey sighed, but the droid's enthusiastic beeps were hard to not be charmed by. She leaned over as BB-8 waited patiently to be picked up. Rey reached down and grabbed the droid by the large ball he balanced on. Her arms sagged as she lifted him up, but she managed to place him gently on her sheets.

Rey brushed aside a lock of her hair. BB-8 shifted as he tried balancing on the uneven surface of her bed. A few inches forward, followed by a couple more back. He kept his eye on Rey when he could. The loose-fitting sheets made it difficult to gain any traction.

A delicate hand landed on BB-8's head. Rey helped guide the droid closer to her. He seemed to almost coo at her touch. Her fingers drifted right towards his antenna, which she helped straighten for him when they first met. The tips of her fingers traced along the thin piece of metal, feeling for any bent areas she may have missed. BB-8 stared intently at her as she went, his unblinking eye taking in every detail on her face.

The weariness of her eyes melted away. They glistened as she tended to BB-8. The droid made her smile, and she found that a rare thing to come by out in the desert. Maybe that's why she found herself opening up to him.

"Alright," Rey took her fingers off of BB-8's antenna. "So, how are we going to do this?"

BB-8 gently nudged Rey's folded-up legs. His beeps were pretty blunt.

Rey looked down and noticed the problem. "Oh, I see." She started unfolding her legs, letting her left foot hang over the side of her bed. There was plenty of space for BB-8 to come right up next to her should he please. The droid paused before cautiously making his approach.

"BB-8, wait!" His ball had barely even made its first rotation before Rey stopped him. A quizzical whir filled in the dead air. Had she changed her mind? He watched silently as Rey brought her hands down to the undergarments she was still wearing. She pulled them down the side of her legs, bringing her right foot out before letting her garments drape over her left.

With a simple flick of her heel, Rey kicked her garments away. BB-8 sat in front of her in complete silence. Fully exposed, Rey brought her hand over to trace the outline of her pussy. It felt smooth to the touch as it was exposed to the air. The droid gazed up at her, waiting for her response.

"It's okay," Rey said. "I'm ready now." BB-8 swiftly rolled right up next to her, stopping only about a hairs-width from making contact with her body. He gazed up at Rey for any sign to proceed. Her eyes were filled with anticipation. "Just, do what you have to do."

BB-8 tilted his head down and focused on Rey's crotch. It was still slightly damp from her earlier attempt to pleasure herself. The outer lips were flushed pink, a sign they still sensitive to touch. BB-8 muttered a few shorts blips to himself. There was no backing out now.  
With a quick thrust, BB-8 pressed his ball right up against Rey's pussy.

"Oh shi—!" Rey bit her lip as she felt the cool metal plating up against her body. This wasn't what she was expecting at all. Her legs twitched at the unexpected sensation, not used to the feeling of something cold so close to her nether regions.

BB-8 started beeping wildly, ecstatic that he got such a reaction out of her. Rey took a deep breath. The initial chilling sensation wore off as her body gradually adjusted to his temperature. A pause was held in the back of her throat as she waited for his next move. A few more seconds passed. And then... nothing. The droid was pleased with what he'd done. He managed to get a reaction out of her and a loud one at that. Rey could see his proud gaze through his unblinking eye. Maybe she had asked a bit much from him.

"Alright, good start." Rey reached down and patted BB-8 on his head. "Although to be honest, I expected a little mor—"

Almost immediately, a steady hum emanated from inside BB-8. It started off low, almost like a soft purr. But slowly, it began to rise in volume. His ball started vibrating. Rey felt a sudden surge of ecstasy rush through her body. The smooth metal surface of the sphere buzzed while it pressed up against her labia.

Now she knew why droid parts were in such high demand.

Rey threw her head back and moaned. The droid was vibrating at just the right frequency to get her off almost immediately. Her knees trembled as he went to work. Steadily, Rey leaned back and lied flat on her bed. Both of her arms reached out and grabbed the sheets beside her. It was hard to keep her thoughts clear as her whole body shook.

A quiver traveled through her spine. Rey had trouble recalling a time when she felt this good. Most nights, her wrist wasn't able to move fast enough to help her climax. Sex toys were a luxury and anything that vibrated under its own power was more useful to pawn off. The closest she'd gotten to such an item was one curious night alone with her staff, which led to many hours of awkward positions and pulled muscles.

But BB-8 was built to be user-friendly in nearly all aspects. Rey didn't need to lift a finger for BB-8 to brush up against all the right places. He knew just when to change the pace of his vibrations. Whenever Rey started to relax, BB-8 would vibrate more aggressively. Each shift in his speed caused Rey to cry out. Moans soon turned into giggles, as the ball pulled back to tickle the lips of her pussy.

The ball gently thrusted up against Rey's crotch, still humming beneath her gleeful squeals. BB-8 had never seen Rey look so cheerful. The young scavenger always looked so reserved around him. It was clear she wasn't used to being in such close contact with someone after years of being on her own. But now Rey was finally opening up. She was enjoying his company. And BB-8 was enjoying hers.

He knew he had to do something special for her, but what? BB-8 had scanned her body several times during their throes of passion. Rey's figure was toned from her life in the desert, and parts of her skin were course from the time she spent out in the Sun. There had to be a part of her body that was still sensitive to the touch. Someplace where BB-8 could tend to as he continued pleasuring her.

BB-8's eye shifted down. Right above where his ball was rubbing against, there was a small nub covered by a hood of skin. A cursory scan showed a significant number of nerve endings concentrated within the glans. It reminded him of a button. Whatever purpose it had; BB-8's curiosity was piqued.

With a quiet click, a small panel on BB-8's ball popped open. Out of the new opening came a tiny robotic arm. It was a puny appendage only meant for minor technical repairs. But it was a flexible tool, perfect for almost any job BB-8 was called on to do.

The arm extended out, inching forward bit-by-bit. Rey didn't seem to notice the emerging metallic limb. She continued to writhe at the rapid sensations coursing through her body. Her mind started to drift off listening to the pleasant buzzes coming from her partner. For just a moment, she forgot all of her woes. For once in her life, she was actually enjoying the moment.

A rubber stopper flicked out from the tip of the metal arm. Carefully, BB-8 positioned his arm to align with the small nub he had spotted. His internal sensors adjusted for his vibrations and the uneven surface of Rey's bed. The rubber tip lined up with its target. He only had one shot to make this right.

With a gentle prod, the rubber stopper pressed up against Rey's clit. She squealed as she felt the smooth tip of his arm. Her hips thrusted up out of instinct, overloaded by the amount of stimulation she was receiving. Still, BB-8 remained firm and never broke contact with Rey.

A second hum started picked up, one that was higher in pitch than the one from BB-8's ball. Rey knew what was to come. The rubber tip vibrated at an intense pace, sending each quiver straight through Rey's clitoris. Every little shake and tremor traveled up the sensitive organ and spread throughout her entire being.

It was a lot to take in all at once. Almost too much for Rey to handle. Tears streamed down her dust-stained cheeks, leaving wet streaks as they trickled down. Her back arched up like she was possessed. Rey cried out at the top of her lungs, louder than she ever had on her own. She didn't care if the whole desert heard her. Tonight was all about her.

Rey felt a knot inside of her. The pressure continued to build as BB-8's ball buzzed against her pussy. She tried holding it in. She fought every urge in her body to keep it in. Her body writhed as she tried to resist. But it was a fool's errand.

With a jerk of her hips, Rey squirted all over BB-8. The droid rolled back and retracted his metal arm, taken by surprise by the sudden spray of liquid. Rey's cries started to die down as her body felt a rush of relief. Her legs continued to twitch as fluid gushed from her pussy and soaked her sheets. She gasped for air and blinked back the tears that welled up in her eyes. Rey sighed. Slowly, the world stopped spinning, and everything seemed to settle down.

A series of confused beeps snapped her out of her daze. "BB-8?" Rey shot up and saw the astromech droid rolling around in circles. He was completely drenched and trying desperately to shake himself dry. Rey smiled. Even after all that, he still managed to amuse her with his antics.

"Come here," Rey held BB-8 still as she pulled at the edge of her sheets. Using the corner of the sheet, she wiped BB-8 down and dried him off. The droid beeped in appreciation as she went. Once she was done, Rey smoothed out BB-8's antenna again just for good measure. "There we go, all done."

BB-8 stared up her, gazing longingly into her eyes. A soft set of beeps hung in the air.

"You did very well, BB-8." Rey patted him on the head, caressing its smooth shape. "Thank you." She leaned forward and brought her lips to the top of the droid's head. BB-8 quietly whirred as he took in the sensation of her kiss.

Once Rey brought her lips back, BB-8 rolled right up into her lap. She yelped in surprise, but quickly softened when the droid nuzzled right up against her chest. He softly buzzed, happy to just be at her side for the night. Rey brought her arms around BB-8 and cradled him in her arms. She rested her head against the top of his and began to doze off. Her eyes grew heavy and let the gentle hums of BB-8 put her to sleep.

Before passing out, Rey wondered what tomorrow would bring for her new friend. Rey hoped she could help BB-8 find his master, although a part of her didn't want to see him go. But she knew BB-8 had somewhere else to be and it would be wrong to keep him away from his owner. That is, if they ever found him.

Whatever the morning would bring, Rey took comfort at finally finding somebody who truly cared for her.

\----


End file.
